cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Over 10,000 Twitter Followers Promotion
's Display |start=12/06/2017 |end=12/10/2017 |gachas= |previous_promotion=100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams Collaboration Promotion |next_promotion=Elisa Hijack Promo }} ---- Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! Thank you all for your big support. The number of followers of our official twitter is... OVER 10000! To express our hearty thanks, a limited time promotion has started♪ Promotion Period 05/19/2017 (Fri) to 05/31/2017 15:00 (JST) ---- SNS Promotion 'GET items by posting to Twitter♪' You can get special items by posting your coordinates to CocoPPa Play official Twitter everyday♪ 'How to' Step 1: Tap your model to display Profile Screen. Then tap Share button ♪ Step 2: Post your favorite coordinates to Twitter♪ Step 3: Get Smile point♪ Post everyday and you'll get a total of 5000 smile point! 'More!' In addition, the users who post the coordinates everyday can receive Bird Kigurumi Hat : 5/19(Fri) 15:00~5/26(Fri)15:00 JST : You can get Blue Bird Kigurumi Hat by posting your coordinates everyday during the event「IT'S SHOW TIME!! 」 : 5/26(Fri) 15:00~5/31(Wed)15:00 JST : You can get Pink Bird Kigurumi Hat by posting your coordinates everyday during the event「Snap Contest」 : 5/19(Fri) 15:00~5/31(Wed)15:00 JST : MORE!MORE! You can get White Bird Kigurumi Hat by posting your coordinates everyday in each period of the promo Get 3 types of bird Kiurumi to seize My Show with Birds♪ ※ The quest is updated at 15:00 JST every day. ※ The quest can be activated after accessing My Show. Please note that you cannot complete the quest without activating it when you're going to post. ※ There are two kinds of quests to share to Twitter, one of ordinary and one of campaign, but the special item can be get is the quest of campaign. Please be careful. 'CocoPPa Play Official Twitter♪' Updating maintenance info, New gachas or events, and Attractive promos! 'CocoPPa Play Official Instagram♪' SNS CocoPPa Play manages in not just Twitter!? Actually, we just started our official Instagram too! You can get attractive info such as gacha updates or cute videos of moving stage in official Instagram♪ 'Post to Instagram & Get Item ♪' If you tag "#cocoppaplay_cp" on your My Show screenshot to post it and follow our official account as of 5/31 15:00 JST, tens of winners selected in a drawing will receive Premium Rare Gacha Ticket x3 We lookd forward to your active participation ♪ ※The item will be deposited AFTER 5/31 15:00 JST Cheer & Judge 'Cheer & Judge Users♪' If you cheer & judge users to collect Bird Hats during the promo, you can trade them with Special Item! Time period of event IT'S SHOW TIME!! 5/19(Fri)15:00 ~ 5/26(Fri)15:00 JST STEP 1: GET Bird Hat by Cheering! More than 10 Bird Hats will be givin for each cheering! The number of Bird Hats is different every time STEP 2: Collect Bird Hats and trade with Special Items ♪ You can do trade through "Trade with Bird Hats" on Event TOP page! Time period of event Snap Contest!! 5/26(Fri)15:00 ~ 5/31(Wed)15:00 JST STEP 1: GET Bird Hats by Judging ♪ The number of Bird Hats you can get depends on the number of consecutive correct judgements you can make! :: 1~6 consecutive correct judgement over 10 hats :: 7~9 consecutive correct judgement 80 hats :: 10 consecutive correct judgement 200 hats(GET a lot!) STEP 2: Collect Bird Hats and trade with Special Items. You can do trade through "Trade with Bird Hats" on Event TOP page! 'Special Trade Item' 10Play Ticket and Premium Gacha Ticket as well!! Trade with your favorite item! ※You can get Bird Hats by judging till 5/31 15:00 JST and trade them with Special Item in the result page of "Snap Contest" till 6/7 15:00 JST ※Bird Hats you've got can be traded in the events "IT'S SHOW TIME!!" and "Snap Contest". The number of hats you owned can also be taken over. Special Pack Limited for "Over 10000 Twitter Followers Promo"♪ Super Duper Deal Item Pack for the Collabo Arriving! 'Special Deal Premium Ticket Pack!' For those who want to play gacha more! A super deal pack for Premium Ticket is Arriving! ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! 'Twitter Promo Pack' *Lite 50% OFF : 10Play Ticket x1, Kira Kira Bomb x20 *Super 60% OFF: 10Play Ticket x2, Kira Kira bomb x20, MAX Charge Drink x20 Each Ticket is purchasable only once a day! ※You can purchase the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! Gacha 'More Bonus Items for 10Play♪' More chances to Get Special Items like Premium Rare Gacha Ticket from Eligible Gacha "10Play"❤ Limited Items for "Over 10000 Twitter Followers" Promo are coming out as well♪ ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha release during the period of "Over 10000 Twiter Followers Promo" Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ Others (Banner) Over 10,000 Twitter Followers Promotion.jpg (Promotion) Over 10,000 Twitter Followers Promotion - Notes.jpg (Promotion) Over 10,000 Twitter Followers Promotion - End.jpg Category:Events Category:Promotions